A Measure of Normal
by booboo.kitty2.0
Summary: A drabble on the measure of time between Twilight and New Moon where Edward and Bella try to date like a 'normal' couple and engage in 'normal' teen behavior. Happy Reading!


Hidey ho readers! This is just a bit of fun that I cooked up with the help of my dear sweet friend, **gkkstitch.** She wanted a drabble on the measure of time between Twilight and New Moon where Edward and Bella try to date like a 'normal' couple and I couldn't say no to her and all her cuteness.

I would like to thank my awesome beta, **vjgm**, for rockin the beta eyeball for me, she is made of win and all things awesome! Yes, I do say 'awesome' a lot. It's a sickness.

Enjoy!

**As always, all the usual disclaimers apply, I own nothing Twilight based, just a pervtastic brain that likes to play with the main characters and make them do normal stuff.**

* * *

***~BPOV~***

I sat at the lunch table as usual, one hand shoveling food in my mouth and the other wrapped around Edward's.

"Bella," Edward said, turning my hand over in his to trace the lines of my palm, as if deep in thought. "I know we've already established our feelings for each other, but I was wondering if you would…indulge me?"

He looked up at me and his eyes had that dazzling air about them. I knew then and there that no matter what the indulgence was, I would concede.

"Indulge you how exactly?" I teased, trying to play hard to get.

Edward grinned to himself as he drew a line up the inside of my forearm, following the line of the vein under the skin to the crook of my elbow. "Date me?" he asked quietly.

"What?" I chuckled. "Edward, isn't that sort of, I don't know…superfluous at this point?"

"Is it?" he challenged. "Isn't that what normal teenagers do, date?"

"Edward, you're a vampire," I said soft enough that only his ears would hear, "as is your entire family. I don't think the 'normal' train makes a stop here anymore. Besides, we've been on dates."

"The night in Port Angeles does not count and neither does the prom," he chuckled. "If I recall, you weren't exactly a willing participant in either of those situations." He reached out and twisted a length of my hair in his fingers before tucking it behind my ear. "Humor me?" he implored.

Every fiber in my body thought this whole idea was ridiculous. We had nothing to prove to anyone, least of all the general population of Forks, Washington. Then it occurred to me, that while Edward may be one hundred and nine years old, he'd never gotten a chance to do any 'normal' teenage stuff either. I always assumed that it was because he was above such frivolities.

Apparently, I was wrong.

**Date #1 - The Movies**

For our first date, we settled on a Friday night movie at the Deer Park Cinema in Port Angeles. Edward picked me up and he actually knocked on the door and chatted with Charlie for a bit, promising to get me home safe and sound, before we headed out.

"You look very beautiful tonight," Edward said as he held the car door open for me.

"Thank you," I said quietly, feeling the blush rise up from my neck.

I tried not to look at the speedometer while Edward sped toward town, instead I just watched him. He actually looked excited and a slightly nervous which was different from his usual calm, cool and collected self.

I loved that. That something as simple as a date could bring him so much enjoyment and I could give him that.

We walked, hand in hand, through the parking lot and into the theater, like every other set of teenagers. As we waited in line at the concession stand, Edward pulled me into a close hug, slipping his hands into the back pockets of my jeans. "I love you," he whispered.

Hmmm, I think I could get used to this whole 'normal' thing.

After Edward bought me a soda and a box of Sweet Tarts, he guided me into a row of seats, the very back row, in the very back corner.

"You do know what people do in the back of movie theaters, don't you?" I asked as we took our seats.

Edward lifted the armrest up from between our seats and swung his arm around my shoulders. "They watch movies, I suppose," he answered with a wink and a mischievous smirk. As the lights in the theater started to dim, he pulled me in closer under his arm.

The previews were mundane, romantic comedy, action movie, drama and more of the same. Another couple snuck in and sat down in front of us, cattycorner from where we were and immediately started making out like it was going out of style. I tried to watch the movie, I really did, but those two were really getting into each other. I couldn't help but imagine that it was Edward and I, hands all over each other and such. He would never allow that though, never in a million years.

Suddenly, I felt Edward's fingers, rubbing small circles on the top of my right shoulder. I didn't think anything of it really, until his middle finger stopped over my bra strap and followed it down as far as he could reach without moving his hand from its position.

Well, well, well.

I shifted in my seat, moving closer to his cool, hard body and let my hand casually rest on his knee. I waited a few beats, to see if he would reposition my wayward touch. To my surprise, he reached over with his free hand and brushed my hair back as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my neck. And then another. And another. With each languid kiss, his fingers crawled farther down my bra strap.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my face and caught his lips with mine.

"Mmmm," he moaned softly into my mouth. He reached across my body and pulled me closer until I was practically in his lap.

The kisses were fevered and strong. My head swam with delight at every wanton touch and every flutter of his cool breath. His hand skimmed up my backside and up along my ribcage. His tongue slid along my bottom lip and dipped into my open mouth as his palm reached my breast.

I couldn't believe that Edward had allowed this to go this far and I squeaked in surprise, quite loudly actually. Not that I was complaining, far from it, but he stopped regardless.

We both stared down in the dark at his hand, still wrapped precariously around my right boob.

"Um," I muttered, not really sure what the etiquette was in this type of situation. Do I address it? Do I ignore it?

"I know," he whispered as his thumb slid over my nipple. Granted it was buried somewhere behind my sweater and padded bra, but I knew he could feel it and I could feel a delightful sensation zing throughout my entire body. "Lights," he whispered nervously and sat back in his seat.

Looking around I saw that we were the only people left in the theater and the house lights were starting to come up. Edward looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar and I couldn't hold back the giggle that erupted out of me. That seemed to break the tension pent up inside of his near pained expression. "Come on," he chuckled as he grabbed my hand and led me out into the main aisle.

**Date #2 – Double Date for Mini Golf with Alice and Jasper**

The first date went pretty dang good if you ask me and if any of the other these other rights-of-passage dates Edward had cooked up in his head were anything like it, I was more than game to play along.

When he announced what he had planned for date number two, mini golf with Alice and Jasper, I felt a little let down, like we were moving backward instead of forward. Maybe feeling me up at the movies freaked him out for whatever reason. I couldn't imagine what it would be, but then again, we were talking about Edward.

It was decided that I would meet them at their house because I had to make sure Charlie had a decent meal before he headed out on the night shift.

As I pulled up in the Cullen's driveway, Alice flew out of the door, down the steps and yanked me out of my truck the second I killed the motor.

"I'm so excited!" Alice squeaked and hugged me, almost too tight. "You're going to love this place it's so cool."

"Crushing the human," I groaned from both being crushed and from the idea that mini golf could be considered "cool." Ever.

After Alice released me from her grip, she proceeded to haul me up the stairs and into the house. "Now, Bella, since Edward is on this whole 'normal' kick I feel that it is my duty as his sister to share with you his most embarrassing secret," she quietly said with a wicked giggle.

We passed through the living room where Edward sulked on the couch.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked as Alice pulled me up toward the staircase.

"He's just pouting because he knows I'm going to give up his deep dark secret and he knows there's nothing he can do about it," she said as she tugged me up the stairs and down the hall in the directions of Carlisle's office.

"Paybacks are hell, little sister," Edward hollered from downstairs.

"Please," she responded with a roll of her eyes, "I fly my freak flag high and wide baby, I have no secrets."

Alice dragged me past Carlisle's office to another set of double doors. A room I'd never been in before...Esme's office. I put on the brakes, dug in my heels and attempted to stop her. I probably would have had better luck trying to stop a freight train. Edward had always steered me clear of this room, so logic would state that it was off limits.

"Alice, I can't go in there," I said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh bull snarky, sure you can," she said as she waved my uncertainty off and threw the double doors open, danced over to the big leather chair behind the desk and kicked her feet up. "I love this room," she sighed. "It's so...Esme."

That it was. It was warm and felt like home. The entire wall across from the desk was covered in pictures. Not paintings, but photographs, of the family. A few of them were posed family studio type shots from over the years; however the majority of them were snapshots. Silly, family vacation snapshots. Of course the Cullen family vacations were in exotic places and foreign countries but still.

"Um, Alice, why does Esme have a picture of...wait, is that Edward?" My mouth hung open as I took a second to process what I was looking at. Staring back at me, in a brushed silver frame, was a photo of Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle decked out in full Kiss make-up.

I whipped my head around and Alice was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"When…wha…that's Edward!" I exclaimed, pointing at the picture in disbelief.

"And Jasper and Emmett and Carlisle," she sang with a giggle. "Come on, we're need to go before Edward has some kind of an aneurysm."

Alice pulled me out of the room and we all piled into the Volvo. Edward was still in a pissy mood and refused to talk to Alice the entire three hour trek to Shankz Black Light Miniature Gold in Olympia.

Okay, I'll admit, the place was cool-ish and I wasn't playing half bad, being the only human in the bunch. I even got a couple of holes in one before I launched my ball into an unsuspecting family two holes over. At the third to the last hole, Edward stood over his ball, poised to make the perfect putt yet again, when suddenly he snapped up straight and glared at Alice. She arched a raven brow at him and he growled in return, not too awfully loud, but loud enough that I could hear.

"Don't growl at me," she said, "I don't make the Shankz playlist."

Edward grumbled something I couldn't hear as he lined up again and a song started to play through the sound system…Rock and Roll All Night. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper's head bob and the toe of his boot tap to the beat so subtly, subconsciously. As I looked over at Edward, watching his ball roll down the green and into the hole, I saw his lips moving. Was he singing?

I quickly bit my lip to keep from giggling. It was so cute because it was Edward. Edward! Mister-perfect-Debussy-listening-to Edward.

We played three rounds of mini golf total before we called it a night.

"Well kiddies," Alice said as we walked over to the Volvo, "it's been real fun, but I believe Jasper and I are going to take the scenic route home." She elbowed Edward in the ribs and gave me an overtly dramatic wink. Subtlety wasn't exactly Alice's forte. I blushed, Edward shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose and Jasper just chuckled as they took off across the parking lot.

Being in the car for that long, without Alice there to yak my ear off, lulled me to sleep in no time. When I woke up the car was parked, but not in front of my house or Edward's.

"Where are we?" I ask groggily as I stretched in my seat, trying to roll the crick out of my neck. I peered out of the windshield and thought I recognized my surroundings. "Is this the entrance to the meadow?"

A big wide smile spread across Edward's face. "Yes, it is," he reached over and took my hand in his. "You don't know how happy it makes me that you remember." He turned my hand over and kissed the inside of my wrist lightly. "Is your neck okay, you looked like you were sleeping uncomfortably."

"Yeah, it's a little stiff, but I'll be fine."

"Let me see if I can help with that." He leaned over the stick shift and started slowly kissing up and down the tendon in my neck.

"Mmmmm," I hummed as his cool lips worked to soothe the strained muscles.

Edward made this soft, almost purring sound as he managed to tug me across the front seat and crank it back at the same time. He maneuvered my legs until I was straddling his lap and pulled me to his chest while he started to kiss me. Soft slow kisses that simmered into smoldering, languid kisses. His hands slowly slid down my back, gently cupping my backside as his tongue slid into my mouth. He tasted better than anything I'd ever had in my mouth to date. Ever.

As his lips carefully moved over mine and his fingers pressed into the flesh of my ass and I felt something.

It was something I'd never felt before, but I wasn't a complete moron and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what it was. It was Edward.

Oh my God.

Up until now he'd done an excellent job keeping it away from me and to be perfectly honest I wasn't really sure if it was even possible. But judging by what just brushed against me, there was no question that it was very possible.

It felt good too, what I felt of it anyway. I pushed my hips down a little harder, increasing the friction just a little bit more.

Yeah, right there.

Edward's fingers gripped tighter as he moaned softly into my mouth and I could have sworn I felt his hips move underneath mine. Not away from the movement, but into it. He pulled his mouth away from mine so I continued down his neck, biting and sucking at his skin as I continued to move over him.

"Oh," I whimpered as I hit the right spot, sending a series of deliciousness ricocheting through my body.

"Bella," he whispered, craning his head back as he lightly pressed up against me.

My fingers gripped the leather seat as I moved this way and that, trying to hit the same spot again. "Oh…there," I cried, pushing myself up into a better position. I could see Edward's face now as I moved over him. His eyes were pitch black and wilder than I'd ever seen them before.

One of his hands slid around my waist and crawled up my belly until it was wrapped around my breast. "I love you," he mouthed to me, his lips twitching around the words.

"Edward…this is so…amazing…" I panted as I bent my forehead to his and another hot bolt of sinful desire shot through my body.

"Yes," he hissed through clenched teeth. "God Bella…don't stop."

Like that was gonna happen.

Tap, tap, tap. "You kids need to take it someplace else."

My head whipped up at the sound of the voice on the outside of the car and I was blinded by a bright flashlight.

"Bella?" the voice said.

"Dad?"

The car door swung open and there stood Charlie, shining his giant police flashlight into the front seat.

"Chief Swan, sir, I…"

"Not another word, young man," Charlie growled as he hauled me out by my arm.

"Dad…"

"Isabella Marie Swan, move," he said a stern voice that I'd never heard come out of him before as he pointed to his police cruiser.

I wanted to die of embarrassment. Just crawl into a hole and pull the dirt in over myself.

The ride back home was more quiet and awkward than the ride from the airport was when I first got here. I leapt out of the cruiser before dad could start in with any kind of safe sex discussion. God forbid. The last person in the universe I wanted to talk to about sex of any kind was Charlie.

"You're grounded young lady," I heard as I ran up to my room, slammed the door shut, "and the next time I see that Cullen boy I'm going to staple his pants to his ass."

I dove under my comforter, head first and prayed for the bed to swallow me whole. I knew Charlie was just being a dad but it didn't make getting caught in a compromising position any less humiliating.

**Date #3 – Sneaking Around**

Edward surprised me when he called me on my phone that night instead of climbing in through my window like he normally did.

For an entire week the only time I saw Edward was at school. Sure we'd kiss and hold hands in the hall and once we even made out for a little bit behind the gym, but it wasn't like that night.

Alice said it was this "normal" kick he was on and I just had to be patient. I figured it was fine because Charlie had been watching me like a hawk at home anyway. I sulked on the couch every night after dinner, hoping that my sullen demeanor would guilt Charlie into letting me see Edward, but Iron Chief Swan wasn't cracking.

Thank God it was Saturday and dad had to work the night shift. I waited a good thirty minutes after he left to call Edward and invite him over, but my call went right to voicemail. Odd, Edward always has his phone on, unless he was hunting and he should have been back from doing that hours ago.

After staring at my phone for another hour I decided, since I wouldn't know when he would be calling, I'd take a quick shower. Edward always buried his nose in my hair when it was freshly washed and I loved that.

I set my phone on the back of the toilet so I could hear it ring and climbed in under the spray. The water was hot and relaxing and turned my skin a nice bright pink so I stayed in longer than normal. I checked my phone and made sure it was turned on for about the third time of the night and still no word from Edward.

With a heavy sigh I pulled on my sweats and one of the tee shirts I'd pilfered from Edward to sleep in. I grabbed my brush off of the sink and started to rake the tangles out of my hair as I padded down the hallway to deposit the laundry into the basket.

As I turned the corner into my bedroom I saw him, lounging back on my bed as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Edward," I shrieked as I literally leapt onto him and started kissing all over his face. "I was starting to get worried when you didn't answer your phone," I babbled in between wet kisses.

"I wanted to surprise you," he chuckled, sliding his arms around my waist.

"How long have you been in here waiting?"

"Long enough," he answered with a grin as he rolled me onto my back and buried his nose in my neck, taking a big whiff of my hair, "mmmmm."

"Why didn't you tell me you were here, I would have been a lot faster in there." I giggled as his lips tickled along my flesh.

"Don't be absurd, I love to hear you take a shower," he said softly as he continued to worship my neck with his mouth.

"Wait, you love to 'hear' me take a shower?" I asked.

"Mmmhmmm," he murmured, nodding into my hair, "I like the sound the water makes when it hits your naked skin." He sat up a bit and started to trace the line of my collar bone. He slowly moved down my body and paused at my belly button. I saw him glance down where his finger drew circles around my navel and back up again. His touch veered over the curve of my hip and he leaned forward, pressing kisses along my jaw line as he spoke. "I like to imagine that I am the water and I get to caresses your every curve, every hidden patch of flesh," he whispered as his finger slid down into the crevice between my thighs.

My breath caught in the back of my throat and I couldn't breathe for a second. I felt lightheaded and wonky, like someone had put the whole house on rollers or something. His fingers moved again, pressing against the fabric of my sweatpants and another lick of sensation shot through me.

I felt his erection against my leg so I reached down and rubbed him over his pants. His hips bucked slightly and what was initially just two tentative fingers became his entire hand, wedged between my clenching thighs.

Edward started to kiss me and I wanted so much to be touching more of him and him to be touching so much more of me. I wanted my hands free to feel the muscles in his chest and stomach, I wanted it all. Not to mention I was getting a wicked cramp in my hand from this angle.

If only we could have our hands free somehow. Then it occurred to me, the position we were in, in the car last week. We could do that again, couldn't we?

"Medwarm," I mumbled around his lips.

He stopped everything immediately, pulling his hand away. "Am I hurting you?" he asked almost panicked as he sat up, I assume to give me some space.

"No, God no," I answered quickly. The last thing I wanted right now was to spook Edward and have him spend the rest of the night in the rocking chair across the room or worse, at home. "No, I was just thinking that maybe we can get a little more comfortable."

Edward arched an eyebrow at me. "Such as?"

"Remember last weekend, in your car?" I twirled my finger around a lock of his hair and made my best innocent human face.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" he asked as his fingers toyed with the waistband of my sweats. "Do you not like the way I'm touching you now?" His eyes were smoldering and getting darker by the second as a smirk tugged at one side of his beautiful mouth.

"I do, but I want to be able to touch you too, like we did before in the car, you know?" I could feel myself blushing at the thoughts rolling through my head, the way he felt, hard and cool even through two layers of denim. I wanted to feel that again.

He didn't say anything. I knew he heard me but I was starting to wonder if he was either just ignoring me or thinking about it. After about thirty seconds of silence, he started to kiss me again as he rolled onto his back, dragging me onto his chest. "Like this?" he asked in between kisses after he situated my knees on either side of his hips.

I nodded, unable to answer verbally due to the fact that his tongue was currently in my mouth. I moved my body, trying to recreate the friction from last Saturday night. The feeling was amazing. The last time we were both wearing jeans, this time I was in fleece, a more pliable fabric than denim and I could feel so much more.

Edward's hands started to roam freely over my backside, squeezing and caressing as I rubbed against him. He let go with one hand and worked it up around one of my breasts, stroking over the nipple with his thumb.

He wrenched his mouth from mine as stared up at me, breathless and wanton. "Bella, you're not wearing a bra," he panted.

"No," I whispered back, pressing my chest forward into his touch as I rolled my hips over his. Granted, it was more than likely a rhetorical question, but I felt like I needed to answer it.

His nostrils flared and his lip twitched as he practically attacked my mouth, bathing my tongue with his.

Sensation rippled through my body, clawed at my insides and winding them with a shockwave of tingles. Yes, this was it, the delicious feeling that was snatched from me a week ago.

A moan bubbled out of the back of my throat and into Edward's mouth as he began to move with me. I fisted the front of his tee shirt, my nails scraping against his granite hard chest through the fabric as I pushed myself against his erection. It felt like bolts of electricity were firing through my nervous system, sizzling and searing in the back of my brain and radiating out of every pore.

Edward's lips started to travel down my neck, ghosting along the skin. I sat back a bit and getting an entirely new feeling as this allowed me to grind myself harder. He lifted his head with me and slid his tongue into the hollow of my throat. His arms wrapped around my back, steadying me as his mouth continued to the swell of my right breast.

I could feel his lips through the thin cotton tee, it was making my nipples tingle and get hard in anticipation and my panties even wetter than they were. I wondered if he could feel, sense or even smell how wet I was right now.

That thought, coupled with the chill of his breath on my nipple sent a white hot bolt of pleasure careening through every centimeter of my body.

"Edward…oh…" I gasped, shuddering as my orgasm shook me to the very core.

As the glorious sensation began to ebb I looked down at Edward. He was staring up at me, eyes wide and mouth open. I couldn't read his expression at all. Was he excited by what just happened or thoroughly disgusted? My insecurities got the better of me and I assumed that latter which left me feeling completely mortified.

On instinct, I covered my face. "Oh, God," I muttered from behind my hands and willed the blush away that I felt creeping up my neck. I didn't intend for it to go that far, but once I started I couldn't seem to stop.

"Bella, why are you hiding?" Edward asked softly as he gently uncovered my eyes. "Are you hurt? If you are hurt in any way…"

"I'm not hurt," I interrupted, "just ridiculously embarrassed."

"Ridiculous indeed," Edward chuckled as he kissed both of my closed eyes.

"What?" I cracked open one of my eyes to see Edward grinning like an idiot. "But I just…" my mouth moved to say the words but I just couldn't get them out, "you know."

"Yes, I know," he nodded.

"Oh, God," I exclaimed, slapping my hands over my face again, the blush burning brighter in my cheeks.

"Stop," he laughed, pulling my hands away, that same silly grin plastered on his face. I was certain I'd seen every smile and smirk in his arsenal, but this one was new. He smoothed my hair out of my face and leaned in close to my ear. "I liked it," he whispered.

"Really?" I giggled. "Did you…ya know?"

"Almost."

"Did you want to?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he said quietly, his lips brushing the skin behind my ear.

A zing shot through my body. My toes curled against the back of my thighs and I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek, trying not to squeal with excitement.

He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead as he maneuvered out from under me, wrapped me in a blanked and pulled me into his arms.

**Date #4 – Once Around the Meadow**

All through the next week, Edward and I wandered around school in our own little world.

He'd wink at me and I'd start to blush like a huge idiot. I was in such a good mood that Charlie lifted my grounded status early. Well, Alice might have had a little something to do with that one, dad just couldn't resist her.

Besides, it was the weekend before my birthday. Not that I was all that excited about it, but if it got me out of being grounded a little earlier, I wasn't ashamed to exploit it.

Edward was planning another date, but refused to tell me anything about it. All I knew was that he was picking me up in the early evening, twilight to be precise.

I combed through my closet, trying to find something to wear. Shoved in the middle, with the tags still attached, was the outfit I bought on my last shopping trip with Alice. It really wasn't very practical, but it looked so cute on that I had to buy it. I knew Edward wouldn't care if I wore ratty old jeans and a dirty tee shirt, but I wanted to look pretty for him.

After putting a few curls in my hair and sweeping on some mascara and a little bit of tinted lip balm, I gave myself a once over in the mirror. Not bad, I thought as I smoothed down my skirt, it was a pale blue with little purple, white and yellow flowers on it. It reminded me of our meadow.

When Edward rang the doorbell, I practically knocked Charlie over to get to the door ahead of him. Dad was still plenty upset about the whole parked car incident.

I tried to wheedle information about where we were going or what we might be doing on the ride to our destination, but Edward wouldn't budge. "You'll see," was all I could get out of him.

The trip was short and before I knew it we were parking in front of the Cullen's house. Edward was out of the car and had my door open before I could even ask him what we were doing here. I started for the front porch but Edward caught me around the waist, swinging me up into his arms.

"Edward," I squeaked, looking at the front door over his shoulder.

He chuckled as he began walking around the outside of the house. "Sorry, but we aren't going in the house," he said with a grin, "you better hang on."

I quickly buried my face in his neck as he broke out into a full run. This was my favorite running-with-Edward position, he smelled so good and my head fit perfectly in the crook between his shoulder and his neck. Not to mention his fingers were touching the bare skin on the back of my thighs right now.

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered as he slowed to a walk and carefully set me on my feet. "Don't move."

I felt him step away from me, but he was only gone for ten seconds, if that.

The sound of soft piano music filled the air, Edward's music.

"Okay, you can look now," he said as he took my hands in his.

I opened my eyes and I had no words for what I saw. We were standing in the middle of our meadow, surrounded by dozens of those little bags with the candles in them. The light danced around us, casting shadows here and there. There was a picnic basket and a blanket in the center and a small boom box off to the side. The night was clear, the moon was bright and thousands upon thousands of stars sprinkled across the darkening sky. It was nothing short of a perfect evening.

He moved in close behind me, winding his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. "Do you like it?" he asked softly, placing a soft kiss on my neck.

"Edward, it's beautiful."

He smiled triumphantly as he led me to the blanket. As we sat he pulled the picnic basket over, pulled out a round white container and popped open the lid.

"Ravioli," I giggled, "just like in Port Angeles."

"La Bella Italia, I pick this up from there today," he said fishing around inside the basket. "Mushroom ravioli with breadsticks and a Coke." He smiled as he lay every out on the blanket in front of me. Everything from our very first almost date, but this time around I actually tasted the food.

After I'd eaten, Edward and I lay back on the blanket while he pointed out the different constellations. I nodded along and pretended as though I was actually paying attention, but all I could think about was last week, in my room. I thought about the fact that I was wearing a skirt and imagined how good that would feel now. No thick denim or fleece, just a thin layer of cotton.

I listened to the sound of Edward's voice, going on about some star formation and the mythology behind it. Reaching over I started playing with a button low on his shirt, right over his navel. I slid my finger between the lapels to feel his smooth skin underneath.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm listening," I lied, reaching up to fiddle with his smattering of chest hair.

"You are not," he said as arm curled around my waist and he hoisted me up onto his chest. "What could I possibly do to hold your interest for more than two minutes?" he asked as he started kissing up my neck and along the line of my jaw.

"This is a good start."

"Indeed." Edward nodded as his mouth covered mine. He didn't kiss me hard right away; he teased me with his tongue and his lips, slowly savoring our time alone. He gently pulled my left leg over his hip and my skirt rose up my thigh a good amount.

As the kisses started to get deeper and more passionate, I eagerly slid my right leg into position straddling Edward. But there seemed to be a problem, my skirt had bunched up between my legs so I casually reached down and began to tug the material out of the way. When the last fold of fabric was clear I could feel the hard line of Edward's zipper, which would have been fine if it weren't so darned uncomfortable. I grunted in frustration, trying to find a spot that wasn't going make me chafe.

"Are you okay? This isn't hurting you is it?" he asked sincerely.

"It's just…your zipper doesn't exactly feel…great."

"Oh," he nodded, "maybe we shouldn't…"

"Or," I interrupted, "maybe we could just…get the zipper out of the way?"

Edward raised a cautious eyebrow at me.

"Keeping your boxers on of course," I added as I plead my case. "And you don't even have to take your pants off, just ya know, push them down a little bit."

I watched as he weighed the options, probably going over statistics or whatever it was he did in his head when he was thinking.

"I guess that would be okay," he finally said.

I had to try really hard to stay calm, but inside I was giddy. I scooted back on his thighs as he started to unbutton his pants. It took some maneuvering and wiggling but we managed to get Edward's pants down his hips and I tried not to giggle at his plain black boxers.

He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and drew my mouth to his. The kisses we fierce and urgent as he gently pulled my body up his and I wiggled back into place. I tilted my pelvis and felt the press of his cool body against my heated one. Edward gasped and his eyes popped open, but he didn't stop me.

I slowly slid my body up his length once, to test that everything was okay. Edward took a shaky breath and sighed on the down stroke. His hands curled around each butt cheek and I felt an ever so slight pull, a silent urging to repeat the movement. As I rolled my hips over his again, Edward turned his head and took a long, slow breath through his teeth. It was the single most sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

Sensation sparked between my legs as I moved again, shifting my weight and hitting a good angle.

"Oh…" I sighed at the fleeting feeling.

_Damn it, what did I just do and how do I do it again?_

I tried to recreate the same movement with the next pass and that wasn't it. It felt good, but it wasn't _the_ spot.

I wiggled to the left and the dampening crotch of my panties did not slide with me, catching in place. I gasped as a fraction of an inch of my bare skin touched the thin cotton of Edward's boxers. I did it again and felt the fabric shift even farther, exposing almost an entire lip. I could feel the dry material of his boxers growing damp from my actions.

"Mmmmm," Edward groaned, his palm on the small of my back, pressing me down harder.

Shifting down and to the left as Edward pushed up I was met with a completely different feeling, the flap of his boxers had opened just a smidge. At least that's what it felt like and I'd done enough men's laundry between Charlie and Phil to know that there wasn't anything that held the fly closed.

Excitement zinged through my body at the thought of feeling Edward's skin against mine. Here, like this, right now.

I started to move faster, shifting right and left as I pressed down using the motion of my body to push the remainder of the material away. I was driven toward a new goal, Edward's bare flesh. I knew I probably shouldn't be doing this and that he would probably put an end to this before anything happened, but I couldn't stop.

To my surprise, Edward started to move and shift with me, at a measured pace. It was as if he knew that I was trying to achieve. My arousal sparked thinking that he might be turned on by this that he was seeking out his own release.

I circled left again and halfway through the down stroke, while Edward was undulating up, I felt it. Skin on skin, warm on cool. His smooth hard flesh sliding deliciously against mine, his shaft pressing flush against me.

"Stop," he gasped as he sat up, gripping my body to his, keeping me still. We didn't move and didn't speak and after what seemed like an eternity of limbo, the tip of his nose brushed along the outside of my ear. "So wet," he whispered as he rocked us back and forth slightly. "So soft."

His grip began to loosen and he started to lay back against the blanket again. "Go slow," he murmured, "slow."

I slid up and down, feeling my body molding around his. "Oh, Edward," I moaned as the most glorious sensation washed over me.

"Yes," he breathed.

I could feel the smooth tip of his erection glide between my wet lips. The curve of his tip slid, catching on my clitoris, setting my entire body on fire as the feeling continued down the smooth, taut skin of his shaft.

We found a rhythm together as I moved over his length with long slow strokes. Whimpers and soft sighs of pleasure swirled in the air around us.

My orgasm burned in the pit of my stomach, aching to be set free.

"Yes," Edward gasped, his breath catching in the back of his throat, "yes…yes…."each yes rose in pitch as he started to breath faster. "Oh God…oh Bella."

I felt his hands on my backside, pushing and pulling, guiding my movement. He wanted this as much as I did. I settled back into the motion and the head of his penis scraped over my clit and slid across my entrance, slipping into me just a touch.

Edward cried out and cool liquid flowed between us. I tried to move, I was right on the verge of climax and just a stroke of two would put me over the edge as he shuddered, his jaw clenched tight.

He tried to keep me still but we were both so wet and slippery that just breathing alone was inching me up his length and back over the tip again. With this amount of moisture it wouldn't take much for him to slide in completely if he really wanted to.

The next thing I knew I was on my back, with Edward hovering over me, his fingers pressed precariously between my legs, under my wet panties, sliding along my quivering flesh.

One digit pressed deeper, teasing as it dipped into me ever so slightly. His thumb circled over my clitoris and my body snapped taught.

"Here?" he asked as he circled again, so quiet and soft I almost wondered if he was even talking to me.

My legs clamped around his hand as my orgasm shot through me like my skin was the only thing keeping me together. Light and sound and everything in between all mixed together in my brain and I didn't know what was up and what was down.

When my world returned to its axis and started to spin in a semi normal fashion, Edward was laying next to me, holding me close and wearing the same bleary eyed grin I was.

"That was exquisite," he murmured, kissing the side of my face.

"It was incredible."

"Mmmhmmm," he chuckled and pulled me tighter into his embrace.

"Edward, do you remember how I said I didn't want anything for my birthday?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I changed my mind, can we do that again?"

He hummed and nodded approvingly into my hair. "I think we might be able to work something out after the party Alice put together."

I smiled as I snuggled deep into his arms. I'd never been so happy to have a birthday party in my life.

***~X~oOo~X~***

* * *

_Well, I think we all know what happens after said birthday party, right? *sad sigh* I still have a hard time reading that part of the book. _

_Anyhoodle, thank you sooooo much for taking the time to read and as always, reviews are always greatly appreciated! _

_Thanks again to my fantabulous muse, _**_gkkstitch_**_! Thanks for giving me inspiration for this! *MWAH*_


End file.
